Vraiment seul
by alana chantelune
Summary: One-shot. Traduction d'une fic de Bohemian Storm. Spoilers Tome 5 ! Après le tome 5, Hermione, préocupée par l'attitude de Ron à son égard, a une discussion avec Tonks au sujet de l'amour... Hermione découvre combien des gens peuvent être vraiment


**Disclaimer: **Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Note **:** L'auteur est une fervente adepte du coupleSirius/Remus elle apprécie aussi l'idée d'un Remus/Tonks, donc elle s'est arrangé pour mêler les deux… D'une certaine manière. Ceci se situe durant l'été suivant « l'Ordre du Phénix », Place Grimmauld. **

**Note bis** : J'ai tellement aimé ce court texte si profond et si beau, bien que triste, que j'ai voulu vous le faire partagé. Et moi aussi j'adore Sirius et Remus, ainsi que Tonks… (Pour ma part, je trouve qu'elle irait bien avec Bill ou Charlie Weasley !) J'espère que vous aimerez. Désolée si il y a des maladresses de traduction.

**Vraiment Seul**

_Par Bohemian Storm, traduction d'alana chantelune_

Hermione aurait voulu claquer la porte de la chambre que Ron et Harry partageaient si le reste de la maison n'était pas déjà endormi. Elle n'était arrivée que deux jours plus tôt et déjà Ron la harcelait. C'était constant ; il ne pouvait simplement pas la laisser tranquille. Tout ce qu'elle faisait engendrait des disputes, disputes qui lui donnait envie de l'étrangler et de ne pas s'en sentir coupable le moins du monde.

Pattenrond avait fait quelque chose, ou elle avait laissé ses devoirs ses devoirs dans sa chambre à lui, ou elle l'avait regardé de façon moqueuse, ou un de ses cheveux n'était pas à sa place. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de mauvais qu'il trouvait à critiquer. Ca la rendait folle, surtout si elle reculait et jetait un œil à la grande image de leur futur. Ce n'était pas vraiment certain et elle détestait ça, plutôt que de profiter du présent, elle se laissait entraîner dans ces arguments minables.****

Après la dernière dispute tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être seule. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait se rendre dans la chambre de Ginny et se plaindre de la façon dont Ron la traitait. Elle savait que Ginny l'assurerait que Ron faisait juste ce qui lui était naturel et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'étaient les sentiments et les émotions. Elle savait que parler à Ginny la ferait se sentir mieux, mais elle ne voulait pas se sentir mieux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit si seule et maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'être seule.

Elle descendit l'étroit escalier et se glissa dans la cuisine, dans l'intention de se faire du thé et de s'asseoir dans la pièce sombre tandis qu'elle essayait de se relaxer. 

"Hermione," prononça quelqu'un derrière elle et elle se retourna, sursautant.

Tonks et Remus étaient assis à la table, Tonks souriant largement de l'effroi d'Hermione.****

"Désolée," dit-elle, en souriant toujours.

Hermione secoua la tête. "Ca va."

"Tu veux un peu de thé, Hermione?" demanda Remus, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire.

Elle hocha la tête. "S'il vous plait."

"Assied toi," dit Tonks, lui offrant une chaise. 

"Vous êtes sûr de pas préférer être seuls?" demanda Hermione, fronçant légèrement des sourcils et désignant Remus.

Elle crut voir un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de Tonks, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête. "Non, non, c'est bon. Remus et moi parlions juste... et bien, de l'année dernière. Tu sais."

"Ah," dit Hermione, prenant une chaise. Elle savait. Elle savait tout aussi bien à quoi Tonks faisait allusion. Elle s'était demandé plusieurs fois si c'était normal de ressentir autant de peine pour la mort d'un homme qu'elle avait à peine connu.

Remus plaça une tasse de thé devant Hermione et elle lui sourit avec gratitude. Les choses avaient tellement changées depuis sa troisième année quand il était son professeur. Elle se rappelait l'avoir trouvé si calme, les faisant travailler ensemble si parfaitement. Il était exactement ce qu'elle voulait être en grandissant. Maintenant ils étaient assis ensemble à la table de la cuisine, se servant mutuellement lors du thé et des repas, se rassurant au moment où ils avaient besoin d'être rassurés. Elle se demandait parfois si il ressemblait moins à un professeur et à une personne quelconque. 

"Je pense que je vais aller** au lit," dit-il doucement, serrant l'épaule de Tonks en sortant de la pièce.**

"Bonne nuit, Remus," murmura Tonks, le regardant partir.

"Bonne nuit," fit Hermione en écho.

Elle firent silence tandis qu'Hermione sirotait son thé et regardait le mur. Les choses étaient devenues de plus en plus dures au fil des années. Au début, elle avait seulement à se soucier de ses devoirs, puis de ses devoirs et ses amis. Bientôt, elle s'inquiétait de ses devoirs, de ses amis et de ce que Ron pensait d'elle. Juste après, elle s'inquiétait aussi de la vie de Harry par-dessus tout ça, puis les BUSEs et maintenant elle pensait constamment à la mort de Sirius, plus que tout.

"Ca va?" demanda Tonks.

Hermione cligna des yeux. "Quoi?"

Tonks sourit. "Je te demandais si tu allais bien."

"Bien sûr," affirma Hermione en hochant la tête. "Bien sûr, je vais bien."

Tonks hocha la tête. "Si tu es sûre."

"Je..." Hermione s'interrompit, puis se mordit la lèvre. "Vous pensez beaucoup à Sirius?"

Tonks hocha à nouveau la tête. "Tout le temps."

"Vous l'avez bien connu?"

"Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu."

Hermione fit silence, remuait son thé avec sa cuillère. "Je voudrais tellement qu'il ne soit pas mort."

Tonks sourit. "Ouais, moi aussi."

Hermione pensa à Ron et secoua la tête. "Je me demandais s'il était amoureux de quelqu'un."

"Sirius?" demanda Tonks.

Hermione approuva de la tête.

Tonks sourit. "Il l'était."

"Il était amoureux de quelqu'un?"

"Ouais."

"Qui?"

"Oh..." Tonks se coupa, souriant mystérieusement. "Je pense que c'était un secret. Je ne crois pas que j'étais suppose savoir."

"Comment l'avez-vous découvert?" questionna Hermione.

"En les trouvant en train de se peloter ici un jour," dit-elle. "La chose la plus follement drôle que j'ai jamais vu. Surtout quand je me suis éclaircit la gorge et que Sirius est tombé de la table."

Hermione se surprit à sourire. "Il est tombé de la table?" Elle fit une pause et un air horrifié se peignit sur son visage. "Ils étaient _sur la table?"_

Tonks grogna. "En quelque sorte... tu est trop jeune pour entendre ça."

"Nous _mangeons_ sur cette table!" cria t-elle.

"Ils étaient juste en train de s'embrasser," répliqua Tonks, souriant toujours. "Tu pensais peut-être que je te raconterais que quelqu'un avait abattu un Mangemort sur la table et ne se serait pas soucié de nettoyer le sang."****

Hermione fronça le nez.

"Mauvais exemple," avoua Tonks. "Le fin mot de l'histoire, c'est que je sais qu'il était amoureux."

"Avec quelqu'un de cette maison," dit lentement Hermione.

"Hey, ne vas pas essayer de découvrir qui c'était," avertit Tonks. "Beaucoup de gens sont allé et venus dans cette maison l'an dernier."

"Il était heureux?" demanda Hermione.

"Ils étaient au comble du bonheur," lui confirma Tonks et encore une fois, Hermione pensa voir une sorte de tristesse.

"J'en suis contente," dit Hermione.

Tonks hocha la tête. "Ils le méritaient. Ils le méritaient tous les deux. L'autre personne, il... ah, ça a été très dur pour lui quand Sirius est mort même s'il le cachait très bien."

"Oh, mon…," Hermione hoqueta, se redressant de sa chaise. "C'était-"

"Shh!" lui souffla Tonks. "Il me tuerait s'il savait que je te l'ai dit."

Hermione se rassit sur sa chaise, les tremblantes sur sa bouche. "Et ils étaient heureux." Ce n'était pas une question. Elle avait su, quelque part elle avait su. 

"Il a perdu Sirius deux fois," déclara Tonks d'une voix douce. "Ce n'est pas juste."

"Oh," souffla Hermione, incapable de dire quelque chose d'autre. Son battait d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Tonks avait raison, ce _n'était pas juste du tout. Qu'est ce qui était juste pour un homme qui était mort juste quand il avait retrouvé la personne qu'il aimait encore? Il avait disparu pendant douze ans et maintenant il avait disparu pour toujours. Comment pouvait-elle s'asseoir et s'inquiéter à propos de Ron quand Sirius et Remus avaient tout perdu?_

"As-tu jamais été amoureuse?" demanda Tonks, essayant de parler de quelque chose de plus gai.

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux vers son thé.

Tonks se mit à rire. "Je suppose que ça veut dire oui."

"Vous l'êtes?" demanda Hermione.

"Ah..." Tonks se mordit la lèvre et hocha lentement la tête. "J'ai... Je veux dire, je le suis."

"Amoureuse?"

"Ouais."

"Qui est-ce?" demanda Hermione, puis elle s'arrêta, se souvenant apparemment d'un précédent morceau de leur conversation. "C'est un il, n'est-ce pas?"

Tonks rayonna. "C'est certainement un il."

"Oh, qui est-ce?" demanda de nouveau Hermione.

"Il... euh, hé bien, il est..."

"Il est comment?" demanda Hermione au lieu de cela.

"Il est un peu plus vieux que moi," dit Tonks, posant son menton dans ses mains. "Il est vraiment très intelligent. Il est... triste, très seul."

"Pourquoi est-il triste?" demanda Hermione.

Tonks sourit. "Tu sais, Je pense qu'on a assez parlé de moi pour ce soir."

"Est-ce qu'il vous aime?" demanda Hermione.

Tonks se tut et regarda son thé. "Euh... hé bien, je ne sais pas s'il le sait exactement."

"Oh." Hermione se mordit la lèvre. "Je suis désolée," offrit-elle.

"C'est bon," dit Tonks. "C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pourquoi... heu, je veux dire..." elle s'interrompit et sourit. "Je suppose que c'est une question trop bête pour être posée. Surtout venant de moi.

Tonks agita la main. "Ce n'est pas bête. Il ne le sait pas parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit ma place de m'introduire dans sa vie comme ça."

"Je suppose que ça doit avoir un sens," dit Hermione. "Je suis désolée de poser toutes ces questions. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires."

"Ca va, Hermione. Quelque fois tu as besoin de laisser sortir tous ces sentiments quand tu ne peux pas dire aux personnes dont tu te soucie que tu les aimes."

"Il n'en a aucune idée?" demanda Hermione.

Tonks secoua la tête. "Aucune idée."

"Vous devriez lui dire," rétorqua Hermione d'un ton décidé. "Vous-"

"Désolé de vous interrompre," dit Remus de la porte. "Je viens juste reprendre un peu de thé." 

Tonks se força à sourire. "Tu ne nous interromps pas. Je pense Hermione était sur le point d'aller se coucher de toute façon."

"J'allais?" demanda Hermione, regardant Tonks. Elle essaya de rencontrer le regard de son aînée, mais Tonks souriait à Remus, et Hermione sut soudain exactement pourquoi elle avait vu cette tristesse dans les yeux de Tonks un peu plus tôt.

"C'est vrai," dit-elle, se levant et emportant le reste de son thé vers l'évier où elle y versa l'excèdent. "Je vais au lit."

"Bonne nuit, Hermione," lança Tonks.

"Bonne nuit," répondit-elle. "Merci pour la discussion." Elle sourit à Remus, puis se glissa hors de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers

"De quoi parliez vous?" entendit-elle Remus demander comme elle montait les escaliers.

Tonks soupira. "De rien en particulier. De Sirius surtout. De l'amour."

"L'amour?" demanda t-il, surpris.

"Oui, l'amour."

Hermione se faufila en haut des escaliers et dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas en espionner davantage. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que Remus et Tonks avaient d'autre à se dire l'un à l'autre cette nuit. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui l'avait surprit plus tôt parce que en comparaison cela semblait si minable, si petit. Elle pourrait faire comprendre à Ron en fin de compte et elle savait que ce ne serait pas à moitié aussi dur que le reste des années, seuls, serait pour Tonks et Remus.

L'un aimait un homme mort et l'autre aimait quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il appartenait à un autre.

Elle se glissa dans son lit et se demanda, au moment de s'endormir, quelle vie c'était pour ceux qui étaient vraiment seuls.

Fin


End file.
